


Behind the Guilded Veneer

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Masks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Fairytail One Shot.The couples of Fairytail are invited to a masquerade ball that the King of Fiore and Princess Hisui are throwing for their favorite mage guilds.





	

In the capital city of Crocus, King Toma and Princess Hisui have decided to throw a masquerade ball to celebrate his Kanreki.  Mages from Fairytail, Sabertooth, and many, many others from all over Fiore will be attending.

 

That afternoon where the Fairytail members are staying, the guy’s head to the girl’s room to check on them.

[Knocking] “Oi, are you girls ready yet?  We’re gonna be late!”

Erza, “Almost, why don’t you guys go on ahead and we’ll meet you there!”

“Fine, just don’t take too long.”

“We won’t!”

 

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo, and Jellal head to the castle in their costumes as the girls finish getting ready. 

 

Levy, “Um, exactly how are we supposed to find them when we get there?  We don’t know what their costumes look like?”

Lucy laughs, “Well I guess it’ll be part of the fun to figure it out.”

~~~

“This…. is gonna be harder than we thought.” Erza mutters as they all stare at the mass of people.

As the girls walk into the dimly lit ballroom, about a hundred disguised guests fill the opulent expanse.  Elegance mixed with extravagant dresses and ornate costumes, strikingly decadent masks of many different colors and styles.  A whirlwind of activity as many glide and twirl on the dance floor.  They disperse into this sea of bodies.

It doesn’t take long for Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy to sniff out their dates and Jellal finds Erza exactly where he expected to.  “Why am I not surprised you found the desserts?”

~~~

After doing one lap around the room and not finding Natsu, Lucy forlornly heads over to the bar for a drink.  As she waits in line, she feels hands weave around her waist.

“Hey there gorgeous; care to dance?”

“Um and you are?”

He twirls her around, “A prince, but shh,” he puts a finger to her lips, “it’s a secret tonight.”

“Prince huh, okay, if you’d please kindly let go of me, I’m actually looking for someone.”

With a smirk, “And maybe you’ve found him.” 

Rolling her eyes, “I know it’s not you.”  He pouts.  “But; I’ll let you have one dance.”   Grinning again he pulls her onto the dance floor.

She stares at this stranger as they start to flow to the music trying to figure out just who is he. Wearing a high collared white suit with a gold vest, and a white mask with gilded trim covering his entire face she can’t see any features that would give it away, “Seriously, Do I know you?”

“Does it matter?  Why don’t you just enjoy yourself?”

She sighs and shifts her hands from his shoulders to his neck trying to lighten up.  Taking this move as a sign he grips her waist and tries to pull their bodies closer together.  Not thrilled by his actions she stiffens her arms and pushes him back a few inches.  He frowns but she doesn’t care.  “That wasn’t an invite; I’m just trying to relax a bit.” 

~~~

Juvia is standing off to the side of the room scanning though the crowds.  _‘Where is Gray-sama?’_ she wonders to herself.  She wore a costume she had hoped would attract the ice mage.

A man walks up and kneels before her.  Taking her left hand he brings it to his lips and kisses it.  “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”  He turns her hand over and creates an ice rose in her palm. 

“Are you..?!” he cuts her off

“Names are not allowed tonight my dear.”

“S-sorry.”

Gesturing to the floor, “M’lady.”  She hesitantly follows his lead.

~~~

Before the end of the song, Lucy and the man are interrupted when another masked male walks up and whispers into her dance partner’s ear; too quietly for her to understand but loud enough for the slayer to get the point, “Sting, leave quietly and I won’t hurt you.” 

When he turns his head to confront the stranger he sees a menacing red flash glint in the man’s eyes, _‘Shit he means business!’_   

“I-I’m sorry but I have to go,” he releases Lucy and hastily disappears into the crowd.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh, I just warned him that his girlfriend was looking for him.”

“And who are you?”

The man grins, “A secret admirer.”  Not waiting for a response, he sweeps her into his arms.  “Shall we continue?”

“I, um, yes,” she stammers.  _‘Now who is this guy?’_   She wonders.  His dark red brocaded vest peeks out from under a tailored black suit and his high collared cloak matches the vest.  The striking mask covering his face is in a baroque style, lacquered black with red and gold flourishes, almost resembling scales and flames.  She places her hands around his neck and they start to sway to the music. _‘He feels so familiar…’_  

“You’re very beautiful tonight.  We even seem to match.”  He smiles.

“Thank you,” She blushes, “you’ve very handsome yourself.” 

She chose a dress to wear that she knew Natsu would have loved.  A dark red, sweetheart, corseted floor length ball gown with golden beading hugging her hourglass curves; down the left side of the skirt swirls of flames trail down to the floor and a matching filigreed red and gold mask adorns her face.   

“So, do you have a boyfriend?”

 _Exhale_ “No.”

“That sigh sounded like you’re thinking of someone.”

“Yeah, but I think he just sees me as a friend.”

“Maybe he’s afraid.”

She laughs, “Natsu!  No; I’ve never seen him afraid of anything.”

“Afraid you wouldn’t have felt the same way about him… But never mind, let’s just enjoy the evening.” He tightens his grip on her waist as his heart quickens.  On the outside he keeps a calm demeanor but on the inside he’s screaming. 

 

In the meantime while storming away through the crowd… 

 _‘Friggin fiery bastard, I finally had Lucy to myself and he had to ruin it!’_  Lost in his own thoughts, Sting bumps into a female guest.  “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to bump… into… you….”  His mouth hangs open, _‘Holy crap this girl is stunning!’_

“It’s okay,” she smiles at him.  “It’s quite crowded in here.”

“Y-yeah,” he stammers.  “Um, are you here with anyone?”

“No, I just came with friends.”

“Would you like to dance?”

“I’d love to.” She smiles.

~~~

Weaving his way through the dance floor, Gray has been searching for Juvia with no luck; there are just too many people.  Finally he sees Gajeel and Levy dancing, “Hey Levy what is Juvia wearing?  I can’t seem to find her.”

“Oh I just saw her dancing with someone over there.” She points about 15 feet away.  “She’s wearing a light blue dress and her mask kind of resembles a snowflake.”

“Thanks Levy.”  _‘Who the hell is she dancing with!’_

Right near where Levy pointed he sees a girl with a snowflake mask.  “Juvia?!” he pushes his way over to her.

Instantly recognizing the voice she turns in the direction her name was called, “Gray-sama?!” she squeals.

Gray pulls her away from the man, “Back off, she’s with me.”

“Oh really, is that why I found her standing all alone?”

“It was hard to find her in this crowd!”

“I did just fine!”

“Screw you Lyon!”

“Lyon-sama?!  Now Juvia understands how you made the ice rose!”

“You tried to make her think it was me didn’t you!  How pathetic!”   “Come on Juvia, let’s get out of here.”

She hugs tightly to him, “Juvia will follow Gray-sama anywhere!”

“This fights not over yet Gray!” Lyon shouts after them.  “One day I will win her over!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves his hand, “keep thinking that.”

 

Sulking Lyon sits down near the bar and takes off his mask.

“Lyon?”

“Yeah?”  He mutters looking up.

“Hi Lyon, long time no see.”

“Do I know you?”

“Sorry, I forgot.” She takes off her mask.  “It’s me Meredy.”

“Hey, Hi, yeah it has been a while.”

“Are you okay, you look sad?”

“I’ll be alright.”

“Would you like to dance?” She gives him a warm smile.  “It is a party after all.”

Surprised, “You wanna dance with me?”

Giggling, “Well I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

“Sure.”  He starts to smile again.  As they walk towards the dance floor holding hands, “by the way, you look very nice tonight.”

“Thanks, so do you.”

~~~

Elsewhere on the floor Lucy has become so at ease with the mysterious stranger that she’s rested her head on his chest.  Listening to the sound of his heat beat, it soothes her in a way only one other man has ever managed to achieve.  She closes her eyes and allows the music and the moment to envelop her in its magical sway. 

For the man, having the love of his life so close to him is driving his senses wild; it takes much of his limited willpower to stay calm against her.  But there are somethings he just can’t resist.  Leaning his head down next to hers, he whispers with a low, husky tone, “I love your scent…”

Lucy’s eyes pop open, _‘There’s only one person who’d say that to me!’_

~~~

Sting twirls his partner making her giggle. “You’re a pretty good dancer sir.”

“It’s easier when it’s a gorgeous woman on your arm,” he smirks

She smiles, a blush hidden behind her mask, “I’m surprised you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I could say the same for you.  Is there anyone you’re interested in?”

She grimaces and looks down, “Kind of, but he has a crush on another girl.”

“What kind of idiot would pass on you?!”

“Why….” she murmurs, “are you interested?

“Maybe…”

Looking back she sees animated blue eyes, “Well sir, we’ll see where this night takes us…”

~~~

Lyon and Meredy are dancing the night away, laughing and having a great time together.

“Thanks for cheering me up, I feel a lot better.”

“You’re welcome Lyon.”

“So Meredy, what brought you here tonight?”

“I came with the girls from Fairytail, but I had hoped to run into a certain person.”

“Who’s that?”

“Well….You actually.”

“M-me!?  Why me?”

She blushes, “I um, kind of have a crush on you.”

“But I...”

“I know, you like Juvy,” She looks down, “but I was hoping since she and Gray have become official, there’d be a chance….” 

He stops dancing and lifts her chin.  “I think there is.”  He leans in slowly; her eyes closing when his lips meet hers in a soft tender kiss.  Looking back into her glassy eyes, as a single tear falls down her cheek he wipes it away, “Yeah you definitely have a chance…”

~~~

Rogue and Kagura walk up to the couple as they are grabbing a drink.

“Hey Sting, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“What do you want Rogue?”

“S-Sting??” the girl stammers

“Oh, Yukino, you didn’t know it was him?”

Now Sting is stuttering.  “Y-Yukino??”

“Man, is your nose broken, how’d you not know it was her?”

“Oh my gosh,” her hands fly up to her mouth.

“I um, was distracted.”

“By what?”

“How beautiful she looked.”

“I-I don’t….I gotta go.” She runs for the exit

“Yukino!” Sting yells after her.

“Go, you idiot!”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.”  He rushes after her

Kagura, “Those two finally fell for each other.”

Rogue grips her waist, “Took them long enough.”

“Yukino wait!”  He catches up to her and grabs her wrist.  “Yukino stop.”

“What do you want Sting?”  He can see she’s crying

“Why’d you run away?”

“Because I... Omph!”  He pulls her into a deep kiss. 

After releasing her, “I really was an idiot, wasn’t I?”  She nods in dazed agreement.  “Well not anymore.”

~~~

As the final song of the night plays, Lucy makes her move.  “So, I assume you don’t have a girlfriend since you’ve been dancing with me all night.” 

“No, not yet.”

“Do you want one Natsu?”

“Maybe if...  Wait you knew it was me?!!”

She giggles, “It was the scent comment that _un-masked_ your identity.” 

“I um, yeah Luce, I was planning to…!”  She pulls his face down and smashes her lips into his.  Momentarily stunned he quickly recovers and returns the kiss, pulling her body tight against his own.  Beaming against her lips, _‘Damn I love this girl!’_

When they finally release each other, she runs her fingers along his chest purring, “So Natsu, do you want one?”

He grins, “Only if it’s you Luce.”


End file.
